The Call For Help
by Nature9000
Summary: At twenty three, Freddie's best friend says he should think of something other than Sam, who he lost contact with and convinces him to go to the brothel that's been calling him for two years. Only soon, he finds it was a cry for help from an old friend.


The Call for Help

Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own iCarly, it's amazing!

* * *

-THE UNEXPECTED REUNION-

Twenty three year old Freddie Benson leaned back in his chair, he was waiting for his guests to arrive, it was his birthday after all. His closest friends had decided to throw one huge party for him, and they wanted him to be at the house when they got there. Not only that, but his best friend had a blindfold on him, so he was going to hear everything, anticipate and then finally see what was going on.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet, Jake?" Freddie asked with a sigh. He felt Jake pat his shoulder and listened as his friend walked off; he sighed again and heard the door open. Soon the entire place was filled with people. He knew who would all be there, pretty much everybody except for one very important person, Sam Puckett.

Sam moved away from them when they were eighteen, she was the only one that didn't go to the same college as the others. She went to a college on the other side of town. She had kept contact with Carly, and would sometimes call Freddie, but after time, she stopped calling. Freddie had always wondered why she stopped initiating contact, he wondered if someone had done something wrong.

"Hey, how about letting me take the blindfold off now?" Freddie heard laughter and he let out a groan, it appeared to him, he would not be putting on the blindfold. "Hey Jake, you don't have any hired strippers, I hope." Jake was the odd best friend, he was pretty much a light and laid back pervert. For Freddie's last birthday, he had hired a stripper inside a birthday cake; Freddie wasn't thrilled with it of course. He was a billionaire; he didn't want to waste his money on the likes of a stripper.

"What kind of friend do you take me for?" Jake asked with a mock offended tone. Freddie heard laughter and some jokes being thrown toward Jake. "After all these years that we've known each other, you think I would hire a stripper without telling you?"

"You're not serious with that question, are you?" More laughter was heard and Jake rolled his eyes. "Trust me Jake, you're a great friend, but you are honestly the biggest pervert that we know." Jake started to protest and say he wasn't that bad, but he didn't.

"I'm a pervert and I'm proud of it! Why, even my girlfriend is fine with my being a pervert!" Freddie chuckled and heard Valerie let out a small groan. "Okay, so maybe Valerie isn't _that_ thrilled with it. I know one thing; _you'll_ never be a pervert."

"Aw, should I be insulted?" Freddie smirked and crossed his arms over. "You don't think I could be a pervert."

"He has a point," Jonah said from another side of the room. Jonah had become their friend many years ago, he turned around when Freddie gave him a beating to remember. Jonah was now dating Carly, and Carly whipped him into shape, literally, she was the dominant one in the relationship. "You didn't like the fact that Jake sent the stripper last year, you never even talk to that brothel that's been calling you for about two years, and hell, you haven't even had sex!" Freddie rolled his eyes and groaned, so maybe he still loved Sam and hadn't been interested in girls since she left, but he still didn't want to have sex with random people. In fact, Carly and Jonah had sex, and of course, Carly was always domineering in that. Jonah told him one time that the first time they did it, Carly nearly destroyed his manhood, saying that was what would happen if he tried what he did with Sam on her.

"I'd rather not have sex with someone I don't know…Plus, why the hell does that brothel call me? I don't answer their calls, so when are they going to get it through their heads; I want nothing to do with them."

"Odd though that it isn't from the brothel's office numbers, but one of the call girls…" Freddie shrugged, waiting for them to take off the blindfold and get the birthday party underway. "But anyway, none of us hired a stripper for you this year; you won't be surprised by a girl popping out of a birthday cake. How great of a gift it would be for you though, if that girl was-"

"Stop there, Jonah," Carly said quickly. Jonah nodded, they all understood that saying Sam's name was a tough topic for Freddie. All this guy ever seemed to want was for Sam to be near, and nobody knew where she went after her calls stopped coming. They all missed her, and hoped despretly to see her again. "Let's go ahead and get the birthday started."

"You know, I'm kind of jealous," Jake said with a chuckle. "Okay, no I'm not, but hey, you lucked out when you inherited your grandfather's fortune! You have a huge home, and a sort of nice car, I mean it's not what I thought a billionaire would buy."

"I don't need all those fancy things," Freddie stated with slight annoyance. He hated not being able to see who he was talking to; it annoyed him greatly, because he never knew what they were doing. "My father was supposed to inherit Grandpa's money when Grandpa died, but my father passed on when I was six. So as it was written in the will, the money was to go to either Grandpa's son or his grandson in the event of my dad's death."

"Yeah…" Jake took off Freddie's blindfold and he let out a sigh of relief, happy to have it off. A large cake was in front of him, and surrounding the cake was his mother, Carly, Jonah, Spencer, Jake, Valerie, Jeremy, and even Gibby. Of course, that didn't count the several other friends that he had, and some of the friends of his own friends.

"Happy Birthday, Freddie!" They all shouted. Freddie smiled and thanked them, but he just kept feeling like something was missing. That thing that was missing was a beautiful blonde woman that he loved for so long.

**-NEW SCENE-**

The party went on for hours, when it was over; everyone was taking part in the clean up. When everything was cleaned up, everyone started to leave, Jake stayed behind and talked with Freddie. "Dude, I know you probably wouldn't like it, but I think you should go to the brothel."

"Why?" Freddie asked with narrow eyes. "Why should I even consider going there?"

"You need to move on, I mean it! It's hard for us all to think of, but it's true that we probably will never see Sam again. We all miss her, and we know that you miss her most, but you need to try to move on."

"How do you think going to this brothel will help in any way?"

"I don't know if it will help you with long term relationships or not, but I know that it'll at least take your mind off of Sam. It hurts us all to see you how you are." Freddie rubbed his forehead and crossed his arms.

"How do I look to you?"

"Sad, hurt and to be blunt…pathetic. Look, you loved Sam, we all loved her too, but she's gone. I believe it when you say that you may see her again, but I also think that until that time comes, you need to do something that will make you happy. If anything, you need to do something to get your mind off of Sam."

"Jake…"

"I'm going to call that brothel up, and I'm setting you up with their best call girl…It'll be something to get your mind off of Sam, won't it?" Freddie gave a defeated sigh, that place had been calling for two years nonstop and if his friends thought that it would somehow, magically solve all his problems, then what was the point of fighting them.

"Fine, you win…I'll go there, but don't expect it to fix every single thing that seems to be a problem with me." Jake smiled and patted Freddie's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; we just want to see you with your mind on something other than Sam." Freddie pinched his nose and let out a small groan, he couldn't believe he was willingly accepting this.

"Okay, call the damn brothel but don't tell them my name. Make something up if you have to, you better do it now before I change my mind, and I'm real close to doing that." Jake smiled softly and walked toward the phone.

"Freddie my man, one day you will thank me for this." Freddie scowled and crossed his arms, Jake looked over and gulped as Freddie glared at him.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." Jake shrugged and the phone started to ring. "If that's the brothel, tell them I'm not here…my god they call me every goddamn week, it's not funny!"

"Hah, maybe they're trying to tell you something." Jake chuckled and Freddie merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just answer the damn phone." Jake nodded and picked up the phone, he heard a woman's voice on the other end, Jake once more remembered the brothel owner, or 'pimp' as they were called wasn't the one usually calling Freddie's number. The woman on the phone sounded frantic to him, which was another thing that was odd.

"Is Freddie Benson there?" The woman asked in a quick voice. Jake raised his eyebrow and wondered if Freddie knew anyone at the brothel, he couldn't possibly, Freddie did his best to stay the hell away from it.

"N-No ma'am, he is not here. This is the home of…uh…Jonas Gibson." Freddie stared at Jake with a look of disgust, it didn't matter now, that had to be his alias.

"What? That can't possibly be right…this number was the one that linked to Freddie's home! No wonder I never could get a hold of him." Jake looked at Freddie as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Ma'am, have you been trying to reach this person for two years?"

"Do you know him?" Jake hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether to say yes or no. Then again, he was talking to a prostitute, he didn't think he would want to tell her that this was Freddie, he didn't want to force a stalker upon his best friend.

"I don't know him, but I do wonder why you've been trying to find him for such a long time."

"Well…" The woman sounded like she was going to start crying, for some reason, Jake couldn't possibly hang up the phone. "I was forc-" The woman didn't finish her statement, instead a scream was heard and a male voice got onto the phone.

"Hello, this is the Papp's Brothel, I am the owner and pimp," the man said in an almost sleazy voice that any pimp would have. "How may I help you?"

"I need to set up an appointment for my close friend, his name is Jonas Gibson, he needs to clear his head. I would like to request your best call girl for this…"

"That is going to be Miss Kitty, she is my personal favorite." Jake heard the woman in the background gasp and let out a choked sob, he raised his eyebrow and the man continued. "When will this be?"

"When is the next possible time?"

"Her schedule is clear for tomorrow at seven in the evening, will that work for Mr. Gibson?" Jake looked over and saw Freddie walk back in, he mouthed the words seven and tomorrow, Freddie nodded in response. "Yes, that will be fine."

"Thank you, we look forward to your friend's visit, I assure you, Miss Kitty will be pleased. Won't you Miss Kitty?" When no response was made, a slap was heard and the woman let out a scream. Jake couldn't take it anymore, for some reason the woman's scream pulled at his heartstrings, he quickly hung up the phone and closed his eyes. He decided against telling Freddie about what he had just heard, he didn't want to worry about getting involved in the disputes of a prostitute and a pimp.

**-NEW SCENE-**

The next day came around, Jake never did tell Freddie what transpired during the last call, it sounded like a call for help. Jake couldn't bring himself to tell Freddie for some reason, and he wanted to, he wanted to let Freddie know. Currently he and Freddie were driving toward the brothel, both men were in silence, both thinking separate things about the same topic.

"You know Freddie, you don't _have_ to go if you really don't want to," Jake said quietly. Freddie sighed and continued to stare out the window, he honestly had no clue what Jake was going on about.

"You've been acting different, why the sudden change?" Freddie asked in a slightly concerned voice. "You already had me do this, so I can't turn it down. You're right, you guys want me to be happy…I don't see how this will do that for me…"

"I know, but it's just…that last call was really weird." Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at Jake, Jake pulled to a park next to the brothel and stared at the steering wheel. He then smiled and looked at Freddie. "Don't worry about it, go in there and have fun!"

"Easy for you to say, and as perverted as you are, have you ever actually been to one of these places?" Jake shook his head and Freddie rolled his eyes. "Go figure, eh? Recommend a place for no particular reason, for all I know, this place is going to give me a stalker prostitute!"

"Like I said, we could just call them up and tell them that you can't make it." Jake was really nervous, he didn't know what to make of that phone call and was despretly fearing for his best friend. Jake saw the place as a very violent place, possibly run by a very violent man.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but you seemed like you really wanted me to come here." Freddie sighed and opened the door, Jake glanced to the side and shrugged. "So I'm going to come here, I won't take the chances of you asking me to come here again because we turned around and went home. So I'll see you when I see you, have a good day, Jake." Freddie closed the door and watched as Jake drove off. _"God, why am I doing this?"_ Freddie slowly walked toward the door and opened it, when he got in the building, he automatically felt a tense air that he hated. He continued to walk until he saw a man, slightly shorter than he was, standing in the middle of the room. His jaw fell when he recognized the man.

"N-Nevel Papperman, holy crap, he turned into a pimp?!" Nevel turned around and smiled at Freddie, obviously not recognizing him as any person that he would know.

"Hello sir, are you the seven o'clock appointment with Miss Kitty?" Nevel asked with a seemingly sleazy smile. Freddie blinked and slightly shuddered, he remembered why he was here and what he was doing.

"Yes, I'm Jonas Gibson, I'm here to see Miss Kitty." Freddie avoided the outward grimace at his name, he hated that alias with a passion, but he had to deal with it. He sighed as he shook Nevel's hand, needless to say, it was not something he was entirely pleased with. "It's…good…to meet you." Freddie had to choke out the word good, but he managed.

"Yes, well Miss Kitty is looking forward to you, I believe. Now remember, she has rules of her own when it comes to what she does. Yet, she is there for your enjoyment, so you can do whatever you want with her, as long as she agrees to it. I hope she is to your satisfaction." Freddie could feel the bile rising in his throat, he hated that Nevel was talking about a woman as though she were a mere object, he hated the fact that he gave in and decided to come to such a place.

"Yeah, whatever, just lead me to wherever it is I'm supposed to go." Nevel nodded and started walking away, Freddie slowly followed. Every time they passed a room, Freddie saw a girl in the room, they each had a mask on. Freddie clenched his fists and tried to look away from the girls, it was easy to just look away, but when he saw a girl with a bruise, it nearly killed him. Eventually Nevel led him to a door at the end of the long hallway, he opened the door and smiled.

"This is Miss Kitty's room, she's not in the room at the moment, so you will have to wait on her. I say it builds up the anticipation, that's a good thing." Freddie rolled his eyes and walked into the room, he was sure if Nevel kept talking like this, he'd punch the crap out of the man.

"She will bring a pack of our special brand of condoms, these are newly invented to strongly prevent pregnancy. The same can be said for the birth control pills that our women use." Nevel couldn't tell that Freddie was slowly growing more and more annoyed with him, Freddie grumbled and sat in a chair.

"Is there anything _else_ you have to tell me? Also, is there anything else that I need, or should care, to know?"

"Hmm, it's only the basic procedure. There are no cameras inside, on the facts that our women need their privacy. However, we have this place overridden with guards."

"Why are there so many guards?"

"Well it is only for safety procedures, in case someone tried to kidnap one of the girls." Nevel then turned and walked out of the room, Freddie placed his elbow on the armrest of the chair and his closed fist to the side of his face, is other hand was on the other armrest, his fingers tapping the chair.

"What am I doing here? Jake said I didn't have to come anyway, so why the hell am I here? My god I really am a dork…" Freddie glanced downward and let out a sigh, he should have just turned and went home. He did wonder about why the brothel called him for so long, they didn't start calling weekly until a month ago. Before that, it was sporadic and at random intervals. "That's it, I'm calling Jake, telling him to turn around and pick me up."

"Don't do that sir," A woman said quickly. Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over to see a blonde haired woman with a cat's mask on her face, she wore a red lace bra with a transparent pink dress. The look made Freddie feel even more uncomfortable with being where he was, he didn't like the place because he wasn't like the usual people who came here. "Please, I'm _so_ sorry I didn't enter earlier, please don't leave on the fact that I was late…"

Freddie sighed and shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't like he was going to go anywhere now. "Just so you know, I'm not having an affair, since I'm not married…" Okay, so he wanted to be married, he wanted a wife and children. "Even though I would like a wife…"

"Yeah, but you're here for sex, obviously…why else would you be here?" The woman started walking toward him, but she stopped when he put his hand up. "Is something wrong, sir?" He raised his eyebrow, her voice was shaky, almost fearful.

"Why don't you just sit down for a while, let's uh…talk…it seems like that would be a good idea." The woman chuckled and sat on the bed, she seemed relieved now. Freddie just didn't want to rush into anything, he actually just didn't want to do anything at all. "So, what is your name? You seem like you don't want to be here…"

"Oh god I don't, lord knows it! I'm Miss Kitty of course, and as for why I don't want to be here. It's just…Nevel tricked me, I became one of his prostitutes, thinking he had something else in mind!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and saw what looked like a single tear leaving from behind the mask. "I needed money and he said he had a way, but he never told me the circumstances, it was only, 'I can get you some money but don't ask questions.' Like a fool I went with him…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying these things!" The woman stood up and her head tilted slightly. "I could get you another woman in here, it would do much."

"Sit down, I don't want another woman in here." He was really afraid if another one came in, they would be rushing everything with him and he wouldn't be able to breathe. The woman sat down and Freddie rubbed his chin. "Why didn't you try to leave?"

"I can't, I was forced to stay here…this…this is my only home now. I can't leave here, and I have tried before, but attempts failed miserably and I only received beatings for my futile attempts." Freddie cringed at that, he couldn't see any reason a man would have to beat a woman, not even one who is a prostitute. "So, what is the reason you're here? To me, it seems like you really don't want to be here."

"I don't…don't take offense to it, it isn't you or anything!" The woman chuckled slightly and Freddie crossed his arms. "It was my birthday yesterday, and my best friend made me come here! That would be Jake…but then at the last minute he said I didn't have to come. I came anyway because he wanted me to before…I really am a dork." Freddie rubbed his forehead and didn't see the woman's reaction to the last statement, but at that statement she tensed up.

"Well Mr. Gibson, you came here because of a friend? Then why come when that same friend told you that you didn't have to come?"

"Oh that's simple, because I am an idiot." Freddie pointed his hand toward the door and groaned. "And how the hell did Nevel Papperman get to become a pimp?!"

"He's been one for a while now, I've only been a prostitute for about two years…" The woman rubbed her arm and her body shook, Freddie could tell that she really didn't like what she was doing. "Thankfully I get my own rules, so not only have I never really been raped, I haven't been penetrated as much as the other prostitutes have!" The woman scoffed and crossed her arms. "Now _they_ are all sluts, especially Candy! I usually just give a striptease, fellatio and the person is sent on their way."

"Heh, I don't know who Candy is, but something tells me I wouldn't like meeting her." The woman let out a chuckle and Freddie crossed his arms. "So, you haven't ever had sex?"

"Well in the two years, I'm the one who hasn't ever been penetrated, so yes. It's just been oral…that's disgusting enough. I guess you've never met a virgin prostitute, but the only thing Nevel understands was that I was really saving myself for someone back home. He normally doesn't care, but he allowed me the right of not having to deal with going that far…I still have to wear these clothes and participate in those godforsaken acts. Of course, I also get beatings for it too." Freddie let out a small groan, that still wasn't right.

"It's odd, I never thought I'd actually hold a civil conversation with a prostitute…" The woman chuckled and merely shrugged.

"Well it's good, because most men only want my 'service' so to speak. It's odd, the reason I feel so comfortable talking to you is because you look so familiar to me."

"Hmm, interesting enough…I just feel a strange connection, and that creeps the hell out of me." Freddie stood up and took off his jacket. "If you wouldn't mind, please put this on." The woman hesitated a bit and took his jacket, she thanked him for his kindness. "It's not that I don't enjoy seeing uh…those…"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain." The woman chuckled and Freddie let out a sigh.

"I know, it's just that I feel a bit uncomfortable. In truth, there was this girl that I was in love with in my younger years. She left and maintained contact with all of her old friends, including me…then one day she stopped contacting us. My friends all tell me that I should move on, and try to be happy. Well, that is hard, and they know it because they know just how much I was in love with her."

"Wow, I'm really sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, in fact that's why Jake told me to come here, to get my mind off of her. His girlfriend, Valerie wasn't happy when she heard that he convinced me to come."

"Valerie?"

"Yeah, I dated her once…My other best friend is more serious than Jake is. His name is Jonah, he's got a nice girlfriend. I probably shouldn't be talking about my personal life actually, but it's just strange, it feels like I _can_ tell you about them."

"Jonah…" The woman's body shook slightly and she let out a sigh.

"Yeah, he dated that girl I told you about, he tried to cheat on her once and I beat the crap out of him. He turned around after that, he wanted to give her a second chance, but we all set him up on a blind date with Carly. We wanted him to get to know her first, and after dating that one time, they hit it off just fine."

"Carly?" The woman's eyes were wide by now, she wasn't sure what to make of the familiar names.

"Yeah, so do you have to wear that mask?"

"What this?" She pointed at her mask and shook her head. "No, we usually can take it off…usually during the sex part and not before. But I _can_ take it off now if you want me to."

"Please do, it's very distracting."

"I should warn you though, I have bruises."

"I've seen worse." Freddie sat for a minute and then laughed. "How stereotypical is this? I'm a billionaire going to a brothel, I'm probably going to go crazy if anything more happens." The woman laughed and placed her hand on her mask.

"I get beatings quite often, even some of the other prostitutes do that to me. They all hate me, only because I'm not like them, I don't like to do what they do." Freddie nodded as the woman took slowly started to take off her mask, his eyes widened when he saw her bruised face, but the bruises were not what caught his attention.

"SAM!" The woman looked over at Freddie and smiled softly, she nodded and acknowledged that to be her name.

"Nevel doesn't like us using our real names, but that is my name. Oh, when you leave can you tell my family that I miss them and I love them? I haven't seen them in two years. Oh, but they'd be ashamed of me now…"

"S-Sam, you're Miss Kitty…Nevel turned _you_ into a call girl?!" Freddie could feel the anger rising inside of him, the hot blood was flowing like never before. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, but he stopped when he saw that she didn't recognize him. "I'm sorry…that was wrong of me. So you've been calling me for two years?"

"No, I've been calling Freddie Benson for two years, trying not to give up. He was the only one that I ever was able to get the phone number to. I thought he could help me, but I never got a hold of him. He was the man that I was in love with, now I wonder what he would think of me."

"Sam, I can't believe you don't recognize me…Jonas Gibson is just an alias, I am Freddie Benson." Sam stared at him, her face slowly going red, she thought he could honestly be Freddie, since all the names he mentioned added up.

"Freddie…Oh god, I've wanted to talk to you for so long. I was afraid of what you'd think of me though, and now you know…wait, that means Jake lied! Speaking of Jake, do you mean the same Jake from school?"

"Yes, he is my closest and most perverted friend. He told me that he felt I should come here, he was the one answering the phone yesterday. He probably didn't want to give me a prostitute stalker or something." Freddie slowly stood up and walked over to Sam, he couldn't believe that Sam was honestly sitting in front of him. "We are getting you the hell out of here, Sam."

"He won't let you, Nevel, the guards and the other prostitutes aren't going to let you take me with you. I haven't even seen the outside in two years, they're not going to let me see it anytime soon either." Sam couldn't believe she didn't recognize Freddie, she felt so ashamed of herself. "It won't matter, you're not going to want me back now, now that I'm a prostitute." Freddie brushed it off and gave Sam a friendly hug, she blushed at his touch.

"Don't ever call yourself a prostitute, Sam. You are not one by will, and that's the important thing. Don't worry, I'm going to find a way to get you out of here." Sam didn't smile, she didn't cry, there was just a wave of emotions running through her, she didn't even know what to do. Freddie stood up straight and clenched his fists, he hated Nevel for putting Sam in here. He hated the fact that Nevel prevented her from leaving, from contacting her family, from doing anything that might be able to get her out of this condition. He hated that Nevel beat Sam, but now the tables turned.

"What can you do, what will you do?" Sam's body was shaking, she was honestly scared. She wrapped her arms around her legs and brought her knees to her chest, Freddie let out a sigh and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to call Jake, round up a few friends, and we're coming back for you." Sam bit her lip and tears ran down her face, she really did want to see her friends again.

"So Carly and Jonah are dating now?"

"Yes, but we can deal with those conversations later…" Freddie pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jake's number, he easily figured Sam was the one that called him last night, he didn't know what was weird about the call though.

"Hey, Freddie my man, how's it going?" Jake asked from the phone.

"Oh just great, Jake…" Freddie's tone was slightly harsh, if not somewhat sarcastic. "Jake, tell me about that conversation you had last night, what was weird about it?"

"I didn't want to worry you with the troubles of a prostitute and her pimp, but if you must know. For some strange reason, I found that woman's voice to be familiar and the pimp was hurting her, I couldn't bear it."

"I could tell you why she sounded familiar." Freddie looked at Sam and saw her slowly look up at him, he could see that she was nervous about the outcome of the situation. "I'll tell you about it when you come pick me up, immediately."

"Wow, you haven't been there for a very long time, was it that bad or was she so good that you released too soon." Freddie's eyebrow twitched at the perverted joke, Sam could see in Freddie's eyes what had just been said.

"Now isn't the time for perversion, Jake!" Sam chuckled lightly and Freddie rolled his eyes. "Just get your ass over here, I'm going to call the others and we're going to have a talk."

"Uh, what are we going to talk about?"

"The brothel, Jake, that's what we're talking about!"

"You _want_ people to know you went there?" Outside of his inner circle, nobody knew where Freddie was going at the time. Only Jake, Jonah, Valerie and Carly knew about it.

"Nothing even happened, Jake…it won't matter. This place is evil, I just want you to get over here and then I will explain it all to you."

"Yeah, I'm on my way, buddy." Freddie closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh as he closed his cell phone and put it into his pocket, he looked over at Sam, his fierce and strong eyes connected with her soft and timid eyes.

"I promise you Sam, I'll be back _very _soon and you won't have to stay here another second." Sam stood up and smiled at Freddie, she knew he would do what he could, she believed him. Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam and held her close, she let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Thank you Freddie…"

"You don't have to thank me, you deserve some happiness and I'm going to give it to you. I love you Sam, I always have, no matter what, I always will."

"Freddie…It's been so long, I've wanted to hear those words for such a long time." Freddie kissed Sam's forehead and released her, he then pulled out his cell phone and decided to start calling his friends. The first person to call was Jonah.

"Hey Freddie, what's going on?" Jonah asked with a concerned tone. Jonah knew Freddie was supposed to have been at the brothel, and he didn't expect Freddie to call him that soon.

"Jonah, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm with Carly and Valerie, we were talking to Jake just a few minutes ago, then you called him and he rushed out the door. So, what is going on, Freddie, why the sudden calls?"

"Jonah, can you three meet me at Carly's diner? I'll explain things when I get there." Before Jonah could ask anymore questions, Freddie hung up and dialed another number. "Mr. Puckett, how are you today!"

"I'm great, Freddie, how are you?" Mr. Puckett asked from his end of the phone. Sam's eyes were wide, she feared what her parents would think. "I need you and Amy to meet me at Carly's Diner, Dale."

"You're calling my parents?" Sam asked as Freddie closed his phone.

"They will want to see you, too."

"But they won't be happy, they'll be disappointed and angry because I'm a pr-"

"Don't say that word, you are not a prostitute. You're at least not one by desire. Your parents will be angry, but not with you, they'll be angry at Nevel."

"Yeah, I guess that's true…" Freddie then called some of his other friends, when he was done, he gave Sam another hug.

"You'll be safe, don't worry about a thing, Sam." Freddie glanced at his phone and saw that Jake was calling, that meant he was at the brothel.

"If I never see you again…If you can't get me out of here…what will happen?" Freddie lifted his hand and caressed Sam's face, he smile softly at her and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I _will_ get you out of here, Sam. Don't leave this room for anything, by the way, stay in this very room. Don't come out until you see me enter the room." Sam nodded and Freddie exited the room, he knew just how afraid Sam was, and he hated seeing her like that. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall, he could see the prostitutes gazing at him from their rooms, each had a hungry look on their faces. He tried not to physically cringe, he knew this place must be hell for Sam.

"Mr. Gibson, how was she?" Nevel asked as Freddie walked into the main area. "Did she leave you satisfied?" Freddie's hand tightened, he resisted the overpowering urge to punch Nevel in the face at that statement.

"She was satisfying, yeah…"

"Just satisfying, or was she _very_ satisfying?" Freddie raised his eyes and wondered about the difference, perhaps saying the lesser was bad.

"She was very satisfying…"

"So, you will be paying me, now?"

"Actually, I left my checkbook at home, I was going to pick it up right away and return with it." Nevel raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Okay, that's fine by me. But just so you know, if you don't return within an hour, I will be coming to find you." Freddie didn't doubt that he would try, but he wasn't worried about it. All he had to do was convince the others to come here and find a way to get Sam out of her hellhole.

"Oh don't you worry about a thing, I will definitely be returning to this place." Nevel didn't notice Freddie's dangerous eyes, or how they bore into him with nearly murderous intent. "I'll be back." With that, Freddie walked away, flames of rage and malice burning deep inside.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Jake and Freddie parked in front of Carly's diner, it was her own diner that she opened up, and it was perfect for meetings. Jake glanced over at Freddie, he was very concerned for his friend, Freddie had not said a word to him since they left the brothel. The only thing he said was to drive to Carly's Diner, then it was silence the whole way. The men got out of the car and made their way into the diner, Freddie turned off the neon open sign and flipped the sign on the door to say the diner was closed.

"Why did you do that?" Carly asked as Freddie walked to a table where everyone was sitting. Dale and Amy Puckett, Carly, Jonah, Valerie, Mrs. Benson, Gibby, Spencer, Jeremy and Jake all looked at Freddie with concern.

"I found Sam," Freddie said quietly. Everybody gasped and looked at each other, confusion was etched on their faces.

"What do you mean you found Sam?" Valerie asked with a quick voice, she spoke for everybody there. They were all surprised, they were all eager to see if Freddie was telling the truth.

"I mean I found Sam." Mrs. Puckett broke out in a sob, it had been two years since she ever even talked to her daughter. She missed Sam, she always thought she did or said something to make her daughter stop calling her.

"Is it my fault?" Amy asked. Freddie looked at her and closed his eyes, he slowly shook his head.

"No, there was another reason." Everyone noticed Freddie clench his fists, they saw the burning rage in his eyes, they saw the aura of anger and hatred seeping from his body. "What I'm about to tell you may shock you to no end."

"If it leads us to Sam, we want to know," Carly stated. They all knew Freddie was telling them the truth, he would never lie about something so serious. "If you've really seen her, then we need you to tell us immediately."

"Yeah, I want to see my daughter again," Dale said quickly.

"How could you have found her though?" Jake asked in a quiet voice. "You were at the broth…oh my god." Jake's eyes widened, along with Carly, Jonah's, and Valerie's, Freddie merely closed his eyes and nodded his head slowly.

"Jake convinced me to go to that brothel, but nothing happened between me or any of the prostitutes there," Freddie said quietly.

"You went to a brothel?" Dale asked with narrow eyes. "Tell me, do you know the owner of it? As the police chief, I'd love to send my men out there to raid the place!"

"Actually, I was going to ask that you do that very thing." Dale raised his eyebrow and Freddie crossed his arms. "The owner of the brothel is Nevel Papperman. The woman known as 'Miss Kitty' is really Sam Puckett."

"What!" Everybody in the room let out the exclamation, each person shocked that Sam was a prostitute.

"My own daughter," Amy said while shaking. "W-Where did I go wrong?"

"You didn't, she was forced into it." With that, everyone looked at Freddie, each asking him the same question through their eyes. "I talked to her, it seems that she needed some money and Nevel went to her saying he would help her out. Apparently she had no way of knowing that what he meant was he was going to turn her to prostitution and offer her no chance of escape."

"So then she's stuck there?" Jonah asked while raising an eyebrow. "As in she can't leave?"

"She's tried to leave, but she's been…beaten…at every attempt. It's been by either the prostitutes, the guards, or Nevel. She's been in this hell for about two years, and she wants out, I intend to get her out of there. She couldn't contact anyone, which is why we lost contact with her…I've called you guys because I know that as one person, I can't get her out of there on my own."

"Oh we'll help you," Gibby said from his seat. Now it was not just Freddie's rage that everyone was feeling, they each had fire burning deep inside of them. "We'll do whatever we can."

"Good…Then Dale, I want you to call out your police force. If anyone has any weapons, grab them, we're bringing that brothel down."

"Okay, I'll call the force," Dale said quickly.

"Gibby, you run a construction company, right?"

"Yes, I do," Gibby responded.

"Bring out a few of your men, have them bring out a wrecking ball. Once we get Sam and everyone out of there, we're bringing that goddamn place to the ground!"

"I'll call a few of the workers out."

"Jonah, your dad owns a ammunition shop, right?"

"You want him to let us use the guns there?" Jonah asked with a raised eyebrow. Freddie nodded and Jonah let out a sigh. "Okay then, if it's for Sam, I think he'll be willing."

"Jeremy, how goes that pharmacy that you own?"

"Good, actually, sales are going well," Jeremy stated. Freddie smiled and Jeremy blinked, he realized Freddie obviously wanted something else. "Okay, so what do you need?"

"Chemicals, anything that might put some of the rabid guard dogs they have to sleep."

"They have guard dogs?!" Freddie rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"I wasn't being literal there, Jeremy. I'm talking about the human guards, and referring to them as dogs." Freddie closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he knew they had an hour to prepare before Nevel started getting curious. "I suppose it'll be good freeing some of the prostitutes there, most likely there are some that want to go home. The only person we have to make sure to arrest is Nevel, right?"

"Oh yeah," Dale said with a dark look on his face. "He can be tried for kidnapping, and a few other things."

"Yeah, but Sam also said that Nevel, nor anyone else had ever raped her. Plus, she never did much more than a striptease or oral sex." With that, everyone nodded their heads, as horrible as it was, it was still better than Sam having so many different men doing worse things to her. "We should hurry, I want to get her out of there as soon as possible, we have no time to waste."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam sat on her bed, waiting for the possibility of Freddie returning for her. She didn't doubt him at all, she knew he would come back for her, and right now he was the only one she trusted. She looked up and at the door, a knock was heard and she quickly got under the covers of her bed. "Who is it?" Sam asked in a sleepy voice.

"Sam, it's Candy, can I come in?"

"No, I'm sleeping, go away!"

"You have to talk to one of us sometime, you know that, right? I know you didn't sleep with that man, it should have been longer, come out here and talk, whore!" Sam winced and closed her eyes, she hated Candy. Candy was always the brothel's main slut, sleeping with whatever man she could find. "By the way, I just slept with him, he was hot."

Sam's eyes widened and she shook her head, Freddie wouldn't do such a thing, he didn't even want to be there. "I already said it once, go away now, Candy! I don't want to talk to you!"

"I'm coming in, bitch."

"Leave me alone, I'm sleeping!"

"Sleep another time!" The door did not open, instead, there was a scream. Candy shouted and footsteps ran off, the door opened and a redheaded woman stepped into the room.

"Sam, are you okay?" Sam looked up and saw that it was the only good prostitute who didn't seem to hate her. In fact, Carmen was probably the nicest one. Carmen closed the door and walked over to Sam's bed, she sat down and looked at her friend. "I thought I'd pay you my regular visit after you were finished with your…appointment. How are you feeling after it? Did anything happen that wasn't supposed to? You weren't forced into anything, were you?"

"No," Sam said quietly. "My appointment was Freddie…" Carmen blinked and her mouth turned into an O shape, Sam had always been talking to her about Freddie.

"I would not have imagined that man as the type to go to a brothel. What was he doing here?" Sam chuckled and sat up, Carmen noticed she still had Freddie's jacket on. "Nice Jacket, by the way…"

"It's Freddie's, he gave it to me for a while. We didn't do anything but talk, really. The reason he was here was because his friend somehow convinced him to come, he's going to get me out of here, Carmen! He promised, he's going to save me, I'm going to escape this place for good." Carmen smiled and hugged Sam, she was happy for her.

"That's a good thing, Sam. I know you really wanted to see him, and hey, don't let Candy's words get to you. She's the bitch, I sort of think that she was dropped on her head long ago."

"Heh, if anything, with a name like 'Candy' I wouldn't be surprised if she was a spoiled brat her entire life." Carmen chuckled and Sam smirked, it was just their daily ritual, always making fun of Candy behind her back.

"When is he coming?"

"Soon, he told me to stay in this room until he returns, I don't know what he's going to do, but he called up a bunch of his friends." Carmen smiled and the two women sat in silence.

"It's so great, your hero is coming for you. You have a place to return to, none of us really do. As you know, that's probably why the other girls give you a hard time…you have so many good memories, so many good things to share. They just don't seem to realize that they could just listen and think of happier times, but I think they're just jealous that you had such a good life growing up."

"I don't know…you think?" Carmen nodded and patted Sam's shoulder.

"Most of them, myself included, we don't have good memories to look on to. We never had a webcast that for one thing, we never had great friends to talk about. Our parents never cared about us, a lot of us were probably abused growing up, I know I was. Not a lot of us have fallen in love with our best friend either, those of us that have, usually had stories like their friend not really caring about them. You, you've had a good life, and those girls out there want that. They can't have it though, and they're all stuck here for good."

"Oh…"

"I must admit, even I'm slightly jealous. You've been given the chance to be free from this hell that we live in! You've been given that opportunity, and what I saw of that man, he seemed to want you out of here."

"Did you talk to him or anything?"

"No, but I was watching him as he talked to Nevel, when he walked down that hall, all the other girls were eyeing him…that was disturbing. When he was talking to Nevel, his voice sounded as though he knew you from somewhere and he hated the fact that you were here. I saw hatred burning in his eyes, and when he spoke to Nevel, there was an almost threatening tone in his voice."

"Well he did seem a bit angry when I said Nevel was the one that had me here…"

"I think you should hold on to him." Sam looked at Carmen and blinked. "You love him, out of the time you've been here, I can tell. I believe he loves you as well, and if he comes back, which I think he will, you should hold on to him. You may have a great man in him." Sam smiled and Carmen crossed her arms. "I'm going to miss you when you go away, though…"

"Freddie can get you out of here too! I think he's going to do something big, I remember my father was a police chief, so if Freddie called my dad, he's planning something big."

"Heh, probably a raid…they'll arrest Nevel and all the girls will be homeless. I mean it, we don't have anywhere to go." Sam frowned and crossed her arms, Carmen was right, for those who had nothing to go to, they would be thrown on the streets. They didn't have money, they didn't have families, they didn't have hope.

"Freddie can be your hope too, Carmen." Carmen raised her eyebrow and Sam smiled softly. "I think if Freddie sees some good in you, he might help you. He probably won't help most of the other prostitutes, but I'm sure he'd help you if I asked him to!"

"Hmm, maybe…I don't know what I would do though."

"Freddie's a billionaire, he inherited his grandfather's fortune some time in college. I know because it was around the time that I still had contact with them, but I didn't fall in love with him because of the money, as you know. I fell in love with him long before all that…He has a kind heart, he'll definitely do something for you." Carmen looked up and smiled, she glanced over at the window in the room, she ran her eyes along the bars that were placed over them and frowned. She hated it, there had been so much she wanted to do with her life, and it was all ruined here. "Carmen, I think you should stay in this room until he comes…"

"What could he do for me though?"

"Maybe he could help you get a new life started, wouldn't you want that? Wouldn't you want a new life for you and…" Carmen placed her hand on her stomach and looked down, she was five months pregnant and had no idea who the father was.

"Sure, you talk to Freddie when he gets here, I guess we can see what happens then…if he'll really do anything at all for me. I would think he'd not care for me, or any of the other prostitutes here." Carmen stood up and walked over to the window, she placed her hand on the bars and a tear rolled down her face. "Maybe you're right though, maybe he will do something. If he's as kind as you say he is, I believe you."

"He is, he might be skeptical at first, but once he sees that you're my friend, I'm sure he'll try to help you."

"Well, we'll find out soon…" Carmen smiled and turned from the window. "I see a bunch of cars headed in this direction…" Sam raised her eyebrow and then heard several sirens, she gasped and ran over to the window, she saw Freddie stepping out of a car. "It looks like your hero has arrived, Sam, just like he said he would."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Jake, Jonah, Jeremy, let's go!" Freddie exclaimed. The four started to run toward the door, Dale followed after them. They stepped aside as Dale ordered the large mass of police force to charge the door.

"The door at the end of the hall belongs to Sam, do not go through that door!" Dale shouted. "Raid the place first, let Freddie get to that door." The girls were to wait outside for Sam and Freddie to come out, Gibby waited with a bunch of construction cars, he would do his job when the signal was given.

After the police officers rushed inside, Freddie rushed in. Jeremy threw some gaseous substance toward a couple approaching guards, Jake and Jonah fired off several rounds of bullets toward a few other guards and Freddie surveyed the area.

"Jake, come with me, Jonah, you handle things from here," Freddie ordered. Jonah nodded as he and Jeremy continued to fight some guards, Freddie and Jake ran on ahead.

"Where are we headed?" Jake asked in a quick voice.

"The main office of this damn place, if we can find it…" Freddie spotted a guard and Jake quickly shot the guard in the back, Freddie grabbed the guard's shirt and lifted him up.

"W-What do you want?" The guard asked in a fearful tone of voice.

"I want Nevel, where is the bastard?"

"His office…I won't let you go to him."

"Then I'll have my buddy shoot you down." Freddie positioned the guard strait in front of Jake's gun, he put his head next to the guard and smirked. "How does it feel to stare down the barrel of a gun? You are going to tell me where to find Nevel, or you're going to see something coming out of that dark tunnel."

"F-Fine, he is in his office, it's down the hall and to the left. He's probably going to try and escape if possible."

"Thank you for telling me!" Freddie gripped the guard's shirt with his other hand and swung him around, slamming the guard's head into a nearby wall.

"Was that bit really necessary?" Jake asked while arching an eyebrow.

"Yes it was!" Freddie and Jake ran down the hall and turned, there they found Nevel's office. Freddie kicked the door open and Jake opened fire, Freddie nearly paled and narrowed his eyes. "Was _that_ really necessary?"

"Yes." When the gun smoke cleared, Nevel's head appeared from behind the desk, he had apparently crouched under it.

"Mr. Gibson, you've…come back," Nevel said while standing up. "And I see you've brought a friend with you."

"Yes Nevel, I've returned. I've come to take my woman home, and I'm surprised you _still_ don't recognize me," Freddie stated with pure hate in his eyes. "You should recognize me, I am Freddie Benson."

"F-Freddie Benson…as in that tech geek from iCarly…you're that guy?"

"Yes!" Jake fired another shot and Nevel ducked down, Freddie narrowed his eyes and stared at Jake. "How necessary was _that?_" Jake shrugged and Nevel got back up.

"So, what business do you have here?"

"You think I don't know what you've done? You think I don't know that you're holding Sam here against her will! Let me tell you, I wasn't pleased to hear that little bit. So I got her father, and a bunch of my friends, and let me tell you something, your business has just ended."

"Why should you care about a bunch of prostitutes? I never thought you would care."

"Sam is not a prostitute!" Freddie looked at Jake and he nodded, Jake then fired a gunshot into Nevel's leg.

"Damn it!" Freddie slowly walked over to Nevel, he gripped Nevel's shirt in his fist and pulled him up.

"You're going to rue the day you ever tossed Sam in this joint, and today is the day that you will start ruing it." Freddie tossed Nevel clear across the room, Jake then fired a gunshot into Nevel's back.

"Damn it! Call off the gunfire!" Freddie narrowed his eyes and slammed his foot into Nevel's back.

"I don't think so. I've been given permission to seriously damage you if I feel like it, and boy do I feel like it. When we're done here…" Freddie slammed his foot into Nevel's back once more and Jake fired another shot into Nevel's leg. "You're going to have some trouble with mobility."

"Hey Freddie, here's a packet that Jeremy handed me," Jake said as he brought his hand out of his pocket. He tossed the packet over to Freddie, Freddie inspected it and looked over. "He said to use it on Nevel, he said it was probably cruel, but the man deserves it." Nevel's eyes widened and he tried to push himself up, Freddie slammed his foot into Nevel's back and sent him crashing back to the floor.

"Don't think you're getting up anytime soon, bastard," Freddie said with a dark glare. Freddie opened the packet and found a pill, he gripped Nevel's hair and pulled him up. "Open your mouth, Nevel." Nevel growled and Freddie chucked the pill into Nevel's mouth, he slammed the man's jaw shut and Nevel swallowed. Jeremy and Jonah stepped into the room in time to see this, they had finished their part and were letting the police officers take care of the guards.

"You fed him the tablet?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Okay, so I'll tell you what it does…It literally neuters a man. It shrinks their testicles so much that they will never have children again."

"Ouch! You could have told us that bit, oh well, it's no longer important." Nevel's body shook as Freddie let go of his head and let him hit the floor, Jake fired into Nevel's thigh and lower back once more. "Jake, I think you've shot his nerves up plenty, he's never going to walk again."

"Damn you," Nevel said with a growl. "I hate you! I'll kill you all for this."

"Aw shut up." Freddie then kicked Nevel in the side, Nevel let out a loud scream and Freddie crossed his arms. "We're keeping you alive so that Dale can take you into the jail, we trust you will have a good time in prison."

"You've paralyzed me, you've neutered me, what more can you do?"

"Personally, I think I'm going easy on you…" Freddie pat his hands together and walked out of the room, he passed Dale on the way down the hall. "Dale, I'm going to get Sam, so have your police force and all the prostitutes out of here in at least fifteen minutes. Then I'll give Gibby the signal."

"Okay, I'll be sure to do that, Freddie," Dale stated while running toward Nevel's office. Freddie made his way down the hall, he was stopped by a blonde woman, it was Candy.

"Sir, you have to help me," Candy said quickly. Freddie raised his eyebrow and started to walk on. "Please, I think you and I could go well together, I saw you before and how you orchestrated all this, I think I've fallen for you!"

"Right…sorry, I have my mind set on another person. Plus I'm also set on rescuing only one person from this place, and it's not you." Candy saw the direction he was walking, but she didn't want him going for Sam. Sam had a happy life before, and if he got her, she would be happy, she didn't deserve to be happy. She didn't deserve to be saved. Candy ran up toward Freddie and tucked her arm in his, he narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "What…are you doing?"

"Please, I could use a handsome man like you by my side." Freddie shrugged her off of him and continued walking.

"Sorry, but I don't date prostitutes…"

"Then why are you going toward the door of one, why are you helping her?"

"She doesn't qualify as a prostitute, she was forced into this thing. Plus, I don't like you, simple as that…" Candy clenched her fists and stepped in front of Freddie, he sidestepped her and continued walking, she stepped in front of him again. Slowly she was starting to annoy him, but he wasn't showing it anywhere. However, she did not notice the look in his eyes was that of simmering anger.

"Why would you go to that bitch? That's what she is, she's a little bitch who doesn't deserve to be happy." Freddie stopped walking and stared ahead, his blood was slowly starting to boil.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Candy." Freddie raised his eyebrows, she was the one that Sam told him about, he shrugged and continued walking.

"I'm telling you not to go toward the slut! She doesn't deserve you."

"What makes you think that you do?"

"Because I am better than her, she's a whiny little whore who doesn't deserve happiness." Freddie clenched his fists and tried to ignore her.

"I would stop talking about her if I were you, you don't want to start annoying me. Sam has been my best friend since we were kids, and she was forced into this by that asshole that is now unable to walk and has been personally neutered."

"Listen, I'm better than that bitch, so don't even think about going in there!" Freddie stopped walking and his fists grew tighter, Candy held a smirk on her face, thinking she had one over. She then found herself being pushed against a wall, Freddie glared into her eyes with burning rage.

"I told you to stop talking about Sam like that! She is the woman that I love, there is no goddamn way you could ever hope to be better. I don't like hitting women, but damn it, you tempt me _so_ much! I'm not abusive, but if you keep talking about my best friend like this, you're going to see an abusive side. Do you want to know how pissed off I am? Go into your pimp's office and take a look at him, he's still breathing…I went easy on the bastard!"

"Y-You bastard, how dare you touch me like this!" Freddie's hands were on her shoulders, his hands tightened and a scowl appeared on his face.

"You're just never going to shut up, what are you, a spoiled brat? Listen here, I'm going to get Sam, I'm going to lead her and all the other women out of this building. I personally don't give a damn what happens to you, so you can shut the hell up, get out of my sight and never show your face around me again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Good!" Freddie released her and crossed his arms. "Now go away." Candy nodded and ran off, Freddie sighed and shook his head, he hated to treat a woman like that. _"Never again will I manhandle a woman like that. Never again…"_ At that, Freddie turned and continued walking toward Sam's door.

He opened the door and saw Sam sitting on the bed, next to her was Carmen. He didn't look at Carmen, he looked directly into Sam's gentle eyes and walked toward her. She smiled and gazed into his eyes, she truly felt like those eyes were home to her. "Freddie, you made it," Sam said quietly. "I knew you'd come back."

"Yeah, I'm here for you." Freddie smiled softly and Sam rushed over to him, she threw her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He then gently kissed her forehead as she buried her head into his chest. "Of course I would come back for you, how could I leave the woman I love behind?"

"Did you get all those cops out there?"

"That was more on part of your father." Freddie smirked and Sam looked up at Freddie. "Of course, I did get him along with a bunch of other friends to help out." Freddie looked up and over at Carmen, he raised his eyebrow and looked back to Sam. "Who's that?"

"Oh!" Sam let go of Freddie and walked over to Carmen. "Freddie, I want you to meet my…only friend in this place, Carmen!"

"So she's your friend? Hey Carmen, I'm Freddie Benson." Freddie shook Carmen's hand and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Carmen replied. "Sam has told me much about you, I'm glad that she has someone like you." Freddie grinned and Sam blushed.

"Freddie, can you help her out?" Sam asked in a quick voice, remembering her earlier discussion with Carmen. "She has nowhere to go and nobody to go to…do you think you could help her somehow?" Freddie rubbed his chin and looked from Sam to Carmen and back to Sam.

"Well originally I only planned on helping you out and getting the prostitutes out as well...how do you want me to help Carmen?"

"Give her something to start with, I don't know, do something for her. I mean, she's been like my best friend for the last two years! The police force would do nothing for the prostitutes trapped here, except maybe send them to a camp or something for the mentally unstable. Believe me, she's not mentally unstable…She's probably been the only person here that helped me not go insane, and she's six months pregnant!"

"She's pregnant?" Freddie looked at Carmen and sighed, he couldn't say no to Sam, so he had to do something for her. "Well, I do own the apartment that we used to live in, my mom passed the deed on down to me a couple years ago. I can let her live there, but she will have to pay rent…"

"Really, you mean it, she can live there?" Carmen sighed and crossed her arms, Freddie looked over at her and raised his eyebrow.

"I have no money," Carmen said quietly. "There's no way that I could possibly pay the rent on my own, and without a steady job."

"I could room with you," Sam said quickly. "We could share the apartment and split the rent!"

"Since when do you have money, Sam?" Sam's mouth formed an O shape and Freddie chuckled.

"It's okay, I'll help you out there," Freddie said while crossing his arms. "I'll help you find a good job, and I'll give you a couple thousand to start out. Rent is only about eighty dollars a month, so you'll be able to do fine. The apartment that is vacant right now is the one that Carly used to live in, I believe nobody is looking at that one…Speaking of Carly, she's outside with some appropriate clothes, let's get you and the other women out of this place. We'll discuss financial stuff later. Follow me out, the cops probably got all the others out of here by now…" Sam nodded and followed Freddie out of the room, Carmen was right by her side. The girls were near ecstatic, they were walking into freedom after so long. When they got outside, they saw everybody standing around, waiting for them. Carly and Valerie squealed and ran over to Sam.

"Sam, you're okay!" Carly exclaimed as she and Valerie started to quickly put the sweater they had onto her.

"Lift your legs," Valerie said quickly. Sam lifted one leg and Valerie slipped a pair of pants onto it, Freddie and Carmen stepped back as the girls dressed Sam up.

"Okay, this was sudden, but it's great, I'm glad to see you guys!" Sam exclaimed. "I've really missed you!"

"We've missed you too!" Carly and Valerie hugged Sam, Freddie and Carmen saw all the prostitutes glaring at Sam, they glared back and the prostitutes turned their heads. Dale walked over to Sam and smiled, she looked up at him with nervous eyes.

"Hey dad…"

"Come here, Sam." Dale opened his arms and Sam quickly hugged him, tears slowly rolled down her cheek. Amy hurried over and joined in the hug.

"Oh Sam, we missed you so much," Amy said with a quick sob. She was probably the happiest to have Sam back, she didn't even care that Sam had been considered a prostitute.

"You guys aren't mad that I was a prostitute?" Sam asked in a quiet voice.

"We won't consider you one," Dale stated as he hugged Sam tighter. "You were kidnapped and forced into the business, you're not a prostitute." Sam smiled and rested her head on Dale's shoulder.

"I love you daddy, you too mom."

"I've wanted to hear those words for two years!" Amy cried out, the mother was nearly bawling, but they were of course, tears of joy. "I'm just so glad to have you back!"

"So this is where you've been hiding?" Spencer asked while stepping behind Sam, she turned and he quickly lifted her up in a hug.

"Ah! Put me down, Spencer!" Sam exclaimed with a slight laugh. "Put me down, put me down!" Spencer laughed and set Sam on the ground, the prostitutes stared at her and gave her looks of disgust. Everybody had been crowding around Sam, happy to see them, they had no one.

"You disgust me!" Candy shouted. Sam turned around in time to see Candy throw mud on the jacket that Sam was wearing, Sam gasped and Freddie tried not to lose his calm demeanor. "Why should you be so damn happy, you little bitch? Why should we get nothing, and yet you get everything!"

"That's it!" Carmen shouted. She walked over to Candy and placed her hand on her shoulder, she quickly spun Candy around and punched her in the face. She glared at the woman as she fell to the ground, Candy looked up with anger and confusion in her eyes. "Why the hell do you treat Sam like that? Why do you constantly rip on her, when she goes through the same problems as you? You can't at least be happy for the moment that someone who was in the same situation is free! You could at least be happy for her, or even for yourself, but you can't!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying to you what you and every single one of you prostitutes have done wrong." By now, everyone was watching the two girls, Candy looked like a child who had been caught doing something horrible. "So maybe none of you had a good life before, some of you turned to prostitution, and some of you were forced into it. Well Sam was forced into it as well, now she has the opportunity to be free, you can't be happy for her?"

"Why should we be? She's just getting what none of us will get, and what none of us will ever have! You even had a bad life, like us, you should be in the same boat." Candy stood up, only to be slapped in the face by Carmen.

"No, I am nothing like you, because I never gave my soul to this infernal occupation. I never pitied myself enough to let my life drag me down…the only reason I have no one is because I literally have nothing. My parents died ages ago, my best friends all left and went to god knows where, and like Sam, I had no money. Nevel did the same thing, he said he would help me get started in something like acting, but what I didn't know was that he meant prostitution, he tricked me into the job just like every one of you bitches. However, I didn't go and get bitter about it, I decided to try and make the best out of the hell I was in, and you could have done the same."

"Yeah but…"

"Stop talking."

"If you'd just-"

"I've heard every single one of your stories, and I can guarantee you each probably have someone to go to. Not only that, if you had considered being nice, you might have gotten the same thing I got, kindness in return. I get to live in an apartment, I get money to start out with while I find and get a steady job, and it was all because Sam told Freddie that I was a good person. I was her friend, and therefore I was helped out, maybe if you had been a bit less of a bitch to her, you could be helped."

Carmen glared into Candy's eyes, she could see the pain in the woman's eyes, but it was very faint. "You're already too far gone, none of you have a soul. You're free now, but it seems you're incapable of realizing that. As for _me_, I'm going to go enjoy my new apartment with my best friend and be happy that she was saved. I'll be happy that you guys are out of there as well, but I don't see you as deserving that pleasure."

"So what happens now?" Candy asked while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"I don't know about you guys, the police force will find out what to do with you, rehabilitation is always possible." Carmen turned around and walked toward Sam and the others, Sam was smiling and Freddie had his arm around her waist.

"Well, let's get Sam home," Freddie stated with a smirk. "Oh, and I almost forgot!" Freddie turned around and looked at Gibby, he gave the signal and Gibby ordered all the workers to begin tearing down the brothel. During that one moment, all the prostitutes and Sam held the same thought, as the wrecking ball slammed into the building, their prison was quickly turned to rubble.

**-NEW SCENE-**

A month's time passed by quickly, Sam and Carmen were sitting in their new apartment along with Carly and Valerie. They were talking about random things, mostly though, they were talking about iCarly. Carmen had been a huge fan of it when she was younger. "So anyway, are you enjoying your life here?" Carly asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to get used to being out of where I was," Carmen said with a smile. Sam smiled in agreement, she couldn't get over the feeling of freedom that they had. "I even enjoy my new job, of course, it's what I would do for the man that saved us."

"Right, but you're a maid in a large house…that doesn't trouble you?"

"I enjoy it, to tell the truth. I think of it as a way to give back to the person that gave us our freedom."

"I just know if Jake were here, he'd make a maid joke," Valerie said with narrow eyes. "I love him, but he makes jokes at the most inappropriate times."

"I like how Freddie has helped us get settled over the month," Sam said with a soft smile. "Everything seems so great, there are so many things about that dork that I love…"

"He's a good man and a good catch," Carly said with a smile. "Just like I think Jonah's a good catch."

"Yeah, he hasn't done or said anything against you, has he?"

"No, and he knows the penalty of cheating on me, so I have no worries there." Carly gave a devious smile and Sam raised her eyebrow, she did not want to know what Carly would do to Jonah if he ever strayed from her. A knock was heard on the door and Sam looked over.

"Come in!" Freddie walked in, Jake and Jonah followed behind him. "Oh, it's the king of all dorks, what do you want?" Freddie smirked and looked at Sam.

"How are you today, Sam?" Freddie asked while crossing his arms and gazing into Sam's eyes. They were so different from how they were a month ago, her eyes were not timid or afraid, they were strong now. Her eyes still had the same softness that had always been there, but now instead of fear, there was love and calmness. She had no reason to be afraid, and Freddie loved to gaze into her beautiful eyes. "Furthermore, how have you been doing lately?"

"I've been just fine, dork." Sam smirked and slowly stood up. "So, what's with the posse?"

"Posse…" Freddie glanced back at Jake and Jonah, he let out a smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, they followed me here, you might ask them." Jake and Jonah crossed their arms and rolled their eyes, Carmen looked up at Freddie and the others, then she saw something in Jake's hand that made her grin. "You know Sam, I think it's time I started taking Jake's advice into consideration as well as taking it a lot more seriously."

"Why?" Sam raised her eyebrow and Freddie smiled.

"For one thing, it was his annoying begging that got me to actually answer your calls and go to that brothel." Sam chuckled in response, Freddie made a good point.

"Okay, so what did he tell you this time?" Freddie chuckled and shrugged once more.

"Oh just a bunch of stuff about how I should make you happy and how I should be happy, he said it was about time for certain things to happen and that you and I both waited long enough." Sam still looked confused, but Carmen and Valerie both had wide grins on their faces, Carly just had a subtle smile.

"What are you saying?" Freddie took Sam's hand and pulled her toward him, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, she let out a small gasp and met Freddie's gaze. His eyes were great to look at, she always found herself getting lost in his wonderful eyes. "What are you doing Freddie?"

"You know I love you, there is no question about that, and I know you love me, no question." Sam nodded her head sl0wly and Freddie held his hand out, Sam's eyes grew wide as Jake placed a velvet box in his hand. "I think that we've waited long enough for this, but Sam, I want you to be with me forever."

"Freddie…"

"There has never been a moment when I didn't think of you, when I didn't love you. You've always been a beautiful, bright star in the sky, a beautiful angel. I wanted to say this when we were in college, but then we lost contact…but to this day, I still want to say this. Sam Puckett, if you would give me the chance to make you the happiest woman in the world, I would gladly take that chance. If you would make me the happiest man in the world, then I swear I will probably dance for joy."

"…Freddie…" Sam's lip was quivering, she couldn't believe what was happening. She felt like her greatest dream was about to come true, a dream that was shattered when she took that infernal occupation as a prostitute.

"Sam, I want you to be my wife, I want you to have and to hold, forever, until death do we part. No, not until death…my love for you would go far beyond that, my love for you is eternal. I will love you to no end, even after death, I will still love you." Sam watched as Freddie opened the box, a bright, shining ring was sitting upright in the center of a soft cushion. "Will you marry me, Sam Puckett, will you be my bride?" Sam was tearing up, she wanted to leap for joy at the moment, she looked into Freddie's eyes and held her mouth open. "I-I don't know what to say…I love you so much…"

With that, Carly, Valerie and Carmen all said the same thing. "Say yes!"

"Come on, you know you want to!" Carmen exclaimed. "You've wanted this for so long, you told me yourself!" Sam chuckled and glanced at Carmen, then she looked back into Freddie's eyes and smiled, there was no way she could turn him down.

"Of course I'll marry you, Freddie," Sam said quickly. "There is nothing more that I could ever want…"

"I knew it," Freddie said. With that, he brought his lips to Sam's, she closed her eyes and let the passion of the kiss flow through her body. She would always love the feeling of the kiss, a kiss from her one true love, her best friend, and her protector.

* * *

Wow, it was a bit more than I expected. I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'd say that deserves a review, of course, that's your choice. I enjoyed writing it for you if you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
